Stress is a significant factor in modern society. Stress is an emotional, physical, and psychological reaction to change. For example, a promotion, a marriage, or a home purchase can bring a change of status and new responsibility, which leads to stress. Stress is an integral part of life.
According to recent American Medical Association statistics: over 45% of adults in the United States suffer from stress-related health problems; 75-90% of all visits to primary care physicians are for stress-related complaints and disorders; every week 112 million people take some form of medication for stress-related symptoms; and on any given day, almost 1 million employees are absent due to stress. In view of this, it is clear that there is a need for improved means for stress reduction.
It has been found that certain types of relaxation help in reducing stress. In the alpha-theta states, people can reduce stress levels, focus, and be centered, i.e., not lost in the emotion of the moment. In these states, people can be more creative and self-expressive and bring more clarity to all their ideas.
As the pace and stress of modern life has increased, research into the physical, mental and psychological benefits of stress reduction has also increased. Recently, research has centered on the positive impact of neuro-feedback (EEG Training). The recent availability of powerful personal computers has allowed widespread application of neuro-feedback techniques. Using feedback to increase the deeper, more relaxed brainwave states known as alpha and theta, in turn, facilitates the ability of the subject to understand the feeling of these states of reduced stress and emotionality. Practice with feedback devices allows a subject to access alpha and theta more readily when the states are needed and useful.
Feedback techniques may rely upon the use of tones or graphs on the computer screen to gauge access to the states. However, these desired states often are not easy to achieve unless the subject spends a lot of time in practice sessions.
Another known method of achieving stress reduction has been to provide physical relaxation inputs, such as sitting on a beach or having a full-body massage. However, providing these inputs is usually impractical when they are needed.
Therapeutic body support structures have the potential for providing physical relaxation inputs in a convenient manner to reduce stress. Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art at providing therapeutic body support structures such as chairs and tables that provide aural or vibratory stimuli. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,172 to Rubinstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,191 to Paii, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,088 to Leonardini, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,152 and 4,055,170 to Nohmura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,566 to Martinmaas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,376 to Yamada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,249 to Abbeloos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,067 to Yamada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,225 to Vogel, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,403 and 5,255,327 to Endo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,871 to Komatsubara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,755 to Schmid-Eilber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,810 to Skille et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,055 to Eakin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,155 to Bluen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,407 to Eakin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,710 to Komatsu.